


Бывает и так

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Панси влюбилась, но Поттер достался не ей.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_спецквест





	Бывает и так

**Author's Note:**

> Задание - оками.

— Вы — звучит вежливое, с акцентом, — похожи на оками.

Панси только плечами пожимает; оками так оками, акцент так акцент. Невероятной скуки прием японской делегации в Министерстве, и что только она здесь забыла; и не пришла бы, если бы не он. Не они. 

Уже и не скрываются, да, впрочем, такое и не скроешь. Поттер будто светится от яркого до неприличия счастья, ненужного, лишнего здесь, в душной министерской зале. И Драко улыбается ему так нежно, как никогда не улыбался ей.

— Белый волк, понимающий человеческую речь и умеющий заглядывать в людские сердца.

Случайный собеседник все нудит и нудит под ухом. Никак не успокоится. А белый — волчий — мех ей пошел бы; может, и стоит к зиме обзавестись новой черной мантией, потеплей да построже, и пусть оторочат белым мехом воротник. Черное на белом — так красиво, наверное. 

Как эти двое.

Тогда, на восьмом курсе, только к апрельским солнечным дням она наконец-то нашла в себе силы попросить прощения.

Стояла оглушительно зеленая весна, в воздухе пахло отчего-то морем, Гарри Поттер улыбался ей искренне, выставив ладони в примиряющем жесте. 

И Панси Паркинсон влюбилась как кошка.

Если бы она и правда умела, как оками, заглянуть в людские сердца. Поняла бы раньше, что вовсе не из-за нее Поттер зачастил вдруг в их гостиную? И к экзаменам готовился, сидя с нею и Драко на берегу озера — вовсе не из-за нее? 

Панси накручивает на палец черный локон, смотрит, как Поттер смеется на другом конце душной министерской залы, и Драко вторит ему искренне. 

Всем красива Паркинсон, и меховых мантий в ее гардеробе, на самом деле, больше дюжины, и черные волосы ее блестят, как у вейлы, а ему нехороша.

Бывает и так.

Панси выдыхает тихонько, ведет заученно-изящно плечом, подпирает подбородок ручкой.

— Расскажите мне еще об этом вашем… оками, — просит она.


End file.
